Family Continued
by Arminia
Summary: This is a continuation of my one-shot 'Family'. Life continues for the Reid family!


**A/N: Based on my one-shot **_**Family**_** that I wrote based on a line from the Season 9 Finale "Demons".**

**WARNING: I'm not sure if there will be anything considered a "Spoiler" in this, but you should probably watch the season finale if you havent, and maybe read my one-shot, but of course you don't have to.**

**I also have NO idea where I'm going with this but I was asked to write more, so here is more! DICLAIMER: I own nothing but my OC's**

Spencer tried focusing on his paperwork, but it was hard with Morgan, Garcia, JJ and Ashley talking loudly at the desk in front of him. He would think after all these years of having to deal with their animated conversations that he would be used to it by now.

He looked up from his paperwork, just enough to watch them to see Morgan teasing a redfaced Ashley about the date she had last night.

Ashley Seaver had rejoined the team not long after Alex had left. She had more experience under her belt from working on Andi Swan's team, but had missed working with the BAU so after Andi had decided to turn in her badge, Ashley had asked to be transfered back to the BAU. It wasn't long before he had learned his wife and Ashley had once upon a time, been roommates and friends. Excited to pick up where they left off, Ashley had started spending a lot of time at his house, hence why he called her Ashley instead of Seaver like he did before when she was on the team, she had become a good friend to him too.

For a time though when Ashley first rejoined the team, it was tense and awkward. Morgan had joked about how he had a crush on Ashley, and it was revealed that even if it wasn't long, Ashley used to have a slight crush on him too. Morgan had of course, regreted opening his mouth but it didn't stop the tense and awkward moments between himself and Ashley, which only got worse whenever Avalon was around too. Eventually though, everything returned to normal and Ashley was dating one of Spencer's only friends from college.

Luke had been an undercover LAPD detective but after a case gone bad, couldn't handle being a cop anymore, and had moved to Virginia, and ran into Spencer at the store. They had caught up when Luke had came over for dinner the next night. Ashley and Luke had met that night since at that time she had been staying with them while the pipes in her apartment got fixed. What Ashley didn't know, was that Luke was going to propose to her soon.

Spencer was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of Morgan's voice, directed at him.

"What's Avalon doing here with Sammy?"

Looking up, he saw Avalon opening the BAU doors, a frustrated look on her face. Sammy was walking beside her with his head tilted downward, which meant he did something bad and got in trouble for it.

"What's going on?" Spencer questioned when they finally reached him, he knew the team was watching but he didn't care about them right now.

"I was already coming here to see since I knew you were probably getting out early today but then I got a call from the principle about Sammy being in a fight...with a girl." Sammy fliniched at the tone in her voice, he knew she was disappointed in him.

Spencer put down his pen and closed his paperwork, he got off his chair and knelt on the floor so he was eye level with his 7 year old son.

"Sammy, why were you fighting with a girl? Or even fighting in the first place, you know better then that."

Sammy scrunched up his nose and played with his fingers as he answered, "She was being mean to me daddy! Everyday she pinches me, kicks me under the table when the teacher isn't looking, tries to steal my lunch and steals my glasses!"

"But fighting isn't the answer Sammy, who is this girl?"

"Her names Renee, why doesn't she like me daddy? She's nice to everyone else!"

Spencer sighed and lifted up a hand to ruffle his sons hair, "I don't know buddy, but no more fighting!" He stood up and put his hand on Sammy's back, directed him towards Garcia "Why don't you go with Aunt Penny for a bit while I talk to mommy?"

"Come on munchkin, I got a new game you can try out!" Spencer waited until he couldn't hear them talking anymore before he looked at Avalon who was grinning.

"What are you smiling for?" He rasied an eyebrow at her

"I think I know why she's mean to Sammy."

Confused, Spencer looked at Morgan, Ashley and JJ to find both of the girls grinning too.

"Why are all of you smiling for?!"

"Oooh I got it!"

"Morgan! Tell me!"

Spencer let out a frustrated sigh as Morgan only laughed.

"Spence calm down" Avalon let out a laugh, "This Renee girl has a crush on Sammy!"

"What? Where the heck did you get that from?"

JJ shook her head at him and put a hand on his shoulder, "When kids are young, they tend to pick on people they have a crush on. And seeing as she's nice to all the other kids, it only makes sense." JJ then went back to her paperwork so she could go home.

"That's ridiculous!"

"Well I've got to finish the last of my paperwork, Luke is taking me out to dinner again tonight." Ashley said, jumping off the desk she was sitting on.

"You just went out with him last night." Spencer pointed out, but Ashley only stuck her tongue out at him, gave Avalon a hug and went back to her paperwork just like JJ.

"We should probably head home if you're done with your paperwork Spence, Sarah still has to study for her exam next week." Avalon kissed his cheek then headed towards Garcia's lair to get Sammy.

As Spencer sat down to quickly finish the rest of the paperwork on his desk, his mind wandered slightly. He thought of Sarah, a college student they had hired to watch their three year old daughter Lillian and sometimes Sammy when he and Avalon weren't able to. Of course Garcia had done a full background check on her. She was only working as a babysitter until she finished college, which wasn't long from now. He probably should give her some of his notes since she was taking one of the same courses he did.

"You done Spence?" Avalon said as she came back into the bullpen, Sammy right behind her.

Quickly writing his signature on the last of his paperwork, he stood up and grabbed his bag, "Now I am, what do you have there Sammy?" He asked Sammy who had a new book in his hand.

"Auntie Penny gave it to me!"

Both him and Avalon waved goodbye to everyone as they walked out of the BAU doors, listening to Sammy go on about the new book his Aunt Penny had given him.

**0000000000**

_**2 Weeks Later**_

"Sammy come on!" Avalon shouted towards her son who was talking with some boy in front of his school, "Sarah has to head to class so I need to get home to watch Lillian."

"I'm coming!" He quickly said goodbye to his friend and ran over to her, handing her his backpack which she put in the back seat of the car.

Just as Sammy was about to get into the car, a girl with light brown hair ran up to him, holding what looked like a dinosaur made out of clay.

Once Sammy noticed her, he got an annoyed look on his face. Avalon stopped to watch them interested.

"What do you want Renee?" Avalon tried not to smile, so this was Renee.

"I um made this for you in art today!" Renee shoved it at Sammy, her face red.

"W-What? W-Why would you do that?" Sammy stuttered, his cheeks now red as he took the dinosaur out of her hands slowly.

Renee looked at the ground, her face still red, "I've been mean." She said softly

"I-It's okay. Friends?" Sammy stuck out his hand, Avalon could have sworn she heard the girl let out a squeak as she put her hand in Sammy's.

"Friends!"

Renee then stuttered a goodbye and ran off to where a young woman was standing. Avalon watched as Renee ran up to her, a smile on her face when the woman bent down to kiss her on the head. The woman couldn't have been no older than 23. Avalon watched them as they walked off, curious to learn more about the little girl who had a crush on her son.

She brought her attention back to Sammy who was now sitting in the car, staring at the clay dinosaur in his hand, a small smile on his face.

She couldn't wait to tell Spence what happened. With a grin, she got in the car and drove away from the school, Sammy never took his eyes off the dinosaur the whole ride home.


End file.
